


Shuri Has A Crush

by nhasablog



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Sibling Bonding, Tickling, shuri is a lesbian ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You like her.”Shuri looked up sharply at him. “What are you talking about?”“The warrior. You like her.”“I do not.”“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you act around her. It’s evident you have a crush.”(Or, T’Challa notices that Shuri has a small crush on one of the warriors of the Dora Milaje, and like any big brother he has to tease her to death about it.)





	Shuri Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri is a lesbian so jot that down.

T’Challa wasn’t sure when he stopped focusing on what his father was saying in order to watch Shuri interact with a warrior from the Dora Milaje, but it must’ve been early on because when the King clapped him on the shoulder to get him to get going with his duties T’Challa had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“Uh, father?”

T’Chaka raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Could you repeat that?”

A sigh, not of disappointment, but of fond exasperation. “You need to learn to listen more carefully, my son.”

“My apologies, father,” T’challa said, fighting hard to keep his grin at bay. From the corner of his eye he could see Shuri still talking to the woman, one of the youngest members of the Dora Milaje, though she was still a few years older than his sixteen year old sister. Shuri was either talking a mile an hour or watching the woman with wide eyes, taking in her every word.

T’Challa had to cover his mouth as T’Chaka repeated himself, but it was obvious to them both that T’Challa was in no shape ready to do whatever T’Chaka wanted him to, so T’Chaka left him with a roll of his eyes, but it couldn’t have been important enough if T’Challa was getting off the hook this easily anyway.

He approached his sister and the warrior, grinning at the look of pure annoyance Shuri shot his way when he drew the warrior’s attention to himself.

“My prince,” she said, and T’Challa nodded. “I was just about to leave.”

“Oh, please stay,” he said, but she shook her head. Duty calls, she explained. She should’ve left ages ago, but had gotten so caught up in her conversation with Princess Shuri that she forgot herself, she said.

She shot Shuri a warm smile before leaving, and T’Challa could understand why Shuri was so captivated by that smile. He watched his sister. Saw how it took her slightly too long to look away from the retreating warrior. Saw how she realized what she was doing and whom she was standing next to. Saw how she tried to act as if she hadn’t just been ogling the woman.

T’Challa smirked, his older brother instincts kicking in; the instincts that told him to tease his little sister to death.

“You like her.”

Shuri looked up sharply at him. “What are you talking about?”

“The warrior. You like her.”

“I do not.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you act around her. It’s evident you have a crush.”

Shuri crossed her arms. “And how do I act?”

“Smitten.”

“That proves nothing.”

T’Challa tilted his head. “You can barely look at her without smiling like a fool, and don’t get me started on how you stare at her when she looks away.”

Shuri’s face flushed in a way it rarely did. “Like I said. It proves nothing.”

“Ah, so you act smitten around everyone?”

“It’s called admiration. It’s possible to feel it toward people who aren’t the future king.”

T’Challa barked out a laugh. “You never show admiration toward me. At least not like that, thank Bast.”

Shuri shook her head. “I guess it’s different since you’re my brother.”

“And brothers know, my dear sister.”

“Know what?”

“When their siblings have a crush.”

Shuri threw up her hands, making T’Challa laugh again at the pure exasperation on her face. “I do not have a  _crush_.”

He put an arm around her. “Then why do you act so defensive?”

She tried to shake him off, but T’Challa wasn’t budging. “You’re so annoying.”

“Ah, that’s no way to talk to the Prince of Wakanda.”

“It is if you’re the Princess of Wak- don’t!”

T’Challa was in super older brother mode now, something he hadn’t been in in years. All he knew was that if he found something that he could tease Shuri about that would actually make her a bit embarrassed, then he needed to take advantage of it, because Bast knew Shuri didn’t blush easily.

But he needed more than just words, and so his hand practically acted on its own accord and started poking at Shuri’s belly while the other one held her in place against his side. Shuri might’ve been tough, but even she was helpless against tickling. T’Challa had thanked the heavens for that fact her entire life.

“Brother, please!” she cried, giggling already as T’Challa clawed at her waist, managing to escape her flailing hands each time.

“Will you admit that you have a crush now?” he asked, his grin threatening to hurt his cheeks.

“No!”

“Then I’ll continue until you do. There’s no point in lying to me, you know.”

T’Challa was grateful they were alone in the room, because he was certain Shuri’s attempts at getting away would intensify had they had an audience. T’Challa knew she didn’t truly mind this, as long as he didn’t go overboard. He wasn’t stupid enough to think Shuri couldn’t aim her elbow directly into his gut to get him to let go.

Shuri’s laughter kicked up a notch as he moved from her belly to her ribs, tickling each bone thoroughly as he went. She changed tactics and started shoving at his chest, but T’Challa was still not shifting. Instead, he switched spots again to flutter his fingers over Shuri’s neck, and Shuri let out a sound so desperate it almost scared him. She managed to escape before he backed off himself, leaving him blinking at the heap on the floor that was previously known as his sister.

And then he burst out laughing, loud enough to make it seem he was being tickled himself.

“You just dropped down!” he choked out as Shuri glared at him from the floor. “Just fell down out of nowhere!”

“Ha ha, very funny,” she said, accepting the hand he somehow managed to offer her. “You were torturing me! What was I supposed to do?”

“Just admit that you have a crush,” he said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “That was my one request.”

“Request denied. Goodbye.”

She walked off quickly, almost running when T’Challa called back for her. He didn’t follow though, knowing Shuri had had enough and would start getting pissed off for real if he kept it up. It had once been funny, pissing her off, but the older they got the less keen he was on facing her wrath. Besides, Shuri had so much blackmail material on him it would practically be a death wish to get on her bad side right now.

He shook his head fondly. His little sister was growing up faster than he wanted her to, but he loved the person she was becoming. She was going to blow the whole world away. He just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
